Bells
by Reaper-Lawliet
Summary: Oneshot. Light thinks he finally hears the bells. Maybe Ryuzaki hears them, too. Rated for implied character death and symbolism.


**Bells  
**By Reaper-Lawliet

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

**A/N: **This is based off the anime ending, not the manga one. Sorry if parts of this are a bit confusing. There are spoilers for episodes 37 and 25.

* * *

He was not going to die.

He could _not_ die.

It was impossible.

He was supposed to be God of the New World. He was the one to pass judgement on criminals. He was the only one who could do it. Not Misa. Not Mikami. Him, and only him.

Yet, he lie on the stairs at the Yellow Box Warehouse, shot several times and was probably not going to live much longer, especially considering that Ryuk had written his name in his Death Note.

Forty seconds to nothing.

Light lie there, thinking about what he would do when he woke up. He wasn't going to die, after all. That's what he told himself. He would kill Matsuda and Near first. The others could wait. Those two were the worst. Shooting God…unforgivable. And Near…he deserved it since day one.

Then, his thoughts drifted to that day out in the rain with Ryuzaki. It felt like ages ago since they stood there, talking. Ryuzaki died that day. He said he heard the bells, but all Light heard was the rain and the sound of Ryuzaki's voice.

Then…he heard them.

**Ding.**

At first, he thought it was his imagination. Thinking of the bells…that was crazy. Ryuzaki didn't hear any bells. He was lying. If they were as loud as he said they were, why hadn't Light heard them? He never had a hearing problem in his life. They were slow and soft, not at all like he thought they would be.

If they were real.

**Dong.**

There it was again. Light knew they were chuch bells, even if he didn't believe it. That time it sounded louder than the last, but was still faint. It was just his imagination. There were no bells.

**Ding.**

"_What are you doing out here, Ryuzaki?"_

"_Ah, it's nothing worth mentioning."_

That's what he'd said that day. The day Ryuzaki heard the bells. Maybe they were playing the same song Light was hearing as he was laying on the stairs.

_No. The bells are imaginary._

**Dong.**

"_The sound of the bells…"_

"_Bells?"_

"_The bells sound incredibly noisy today."_

"_I don't hear anything."_

"_Oh, really?"_

Now, Light was sure he actually heard them just now. Ryuzaki wasn't lying! They were real that day, and they were real now! There were too loud to be fake. But something about their song was making Light uneasy. Something told him it was that same song Ryuzaki heard that day.

**Ding.**

"_They've been ringing incessantly today; I can't stop thinking about it."_

It was a sad, slow song…almost foretelling someone's death. They were mourning him. Mourning Ryuzaki. But he didn't care. He needed to tell Ryuzaki that he heard the bells. Where was he? Light needed to tell him. Ryuzaki wasn't going to believe it.

"Ryuzaki." Light's voice was barely above a whisper, but he knew Ryuzaki would hear him. Yes, he had to. If he heard the bells, then he could hear Light now. Where was he?

Then he knew.

The bells had called Ryuzaki away.

**Dong.**

"_Maybe there's a wedding at a church, or…"_

_A_ _funeral. That's what their song was. It was calling him._

Light waited. He knew he had about twenty seconds to nothing. But he wanted to see Ryuzaki again. He needed to tell him about the bells before they took him away, too. Ryuzaki would be impressed.

Light whispered the name again, and whispered his words before nothing.

"I heard them, too. The bells, Ryuzaki. The bells."

**Ding.**

Light felt a sharp pain in his chest. He didn't want it to be the end, but the bells were calling him. They called Ryuzaki, too. And all the others. Did Ryuzaki hear him? What would he say? Light would never know.

Before he closed his eyes for the last time, he saw him.

**Dong.**

He stood there, with a faint blue glow around him. He was bent over as usual, with the black bags under his equally black eyes. He was wearing the same white shirt and jeans, and his hair looked blue. It was still Ryuzaki. That much, Light knew.

But he didn't look impressed. He looked sad. Maybe it was because the bells were calling Light away. Maybe it was because Light had stood over him like that when he had died.

_The bells would call again for Misa soon, too. That would be the third time, now. No one has outlasted the bells that long._

**Ding.**

Kira closed his eyes, and the bells took him away.

* * *

**A/N:** This was a really random idea. The bells symbolize death, if you didn't understand that. The italics were the translations of the rain scene in episode 37.

Review, please?


End file.
